


Cookie Crisp

by vargulfr



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Oneshot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargulfr/pseuds/vargulfr
Summary: Kara wakes Lena up for a light snack





	Cookie Crisp

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic written so PLease don't judge too harshly but I am also here for any criticism you have that would help me write better. anyways thanks for clickin on this I appreciate it

“Hey… Lena… hey… Wake up.” I hear beside me. “Hey, I need a favor from you,” Kara says as she gently taps my shoulder. 

“Kara, what time is it?”

“Uhhh… 3:58 AM”

“What favor could you possibly need at 3:58 in the morning?”

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re waking me up… because you’re hungry?” I open my eyes finally at this point, only to see Kara smiling at me.

“Yeah, I don’t like eating alone in the dark,” she says pouting slightly at me, making cute puppy eyes.

“Light bulbs exist you realize. You can eat on your own.”

“Yeah but then I would have to turn on all the lights in there.”

“For an alien with powers, you seem to be awfully scared of the dark.” I teasingly poke her shoulder. Kara laughs as she falls back pretending to be hurt my light shove.

“Can you please just come with me to the kitchen, it’ll be so quick you won’t even know you were awake.”

“I am quite aware of being awake right now darling at,” I glance over at my clock, “4:01 in the morning.” I look back at her as she is making the puppy face again. “Fine, I will go with you as you have your snack.”

“Awesome!” Kara then jumps out of bed and hurries over to my side, I groan as she pulls me up, “here are your slippers, and a sweater, because it’s a little chilly in here.”

“You’re cold?” I ask, “why are you cold? Is everything okay? Did you get hurt somehow and-” my panicked rant gets cut off by a quick peck on the lips.

“No, but you are silly.” Kara pulls me behind her and leads to the kitchen, where I sit at the island, grateful for the sweater. I watch as Kara pulls out a bowl and spoon, then opens the fridge to get milk. She starts to pour the milk into the bowl.

“What are you doing?” I blurt out

“I’m gonna have some cereal,” she replied, “is there a problem?”

“I- Wh- you put the milk in first?” Maybe it was just the early hours but I could not get my mind around what was happening.

“Yeah that’s how Alex taught me to do it when I first came to Earth, but she doesn’t do it herself, now that I think about it.”

“I’m dating a lunatic.”

“Lena it’s just milk. Now can I please enjoy my cereal please?”

“Fine, fine,” I say. 

Kara proceeds to get a blue box from the cabinet and pours the contents into the bowl and from it tiny cookies. 

“What’s that?” I ask

“You’ve never had Cookie Crisp?!” Kara practically screams. 

“Please lower your voice, I don’t want neighbors to think we’re fighting at 4:06 in the morning. Now how exactly are tiny cookies a breakfast item?”

“Because they’re delicious and good for your soul and what neighbors you live alone on this floor and you are definitely having some right now.” She says barely stopping for breath as she pulls out another bowl from the cabinet. Before she can pour the milk in I grab the bowl from her. 

“I will serve myself because I am not choosing to live like some wild animal who pours the milk first.”

“Wild animals don’t have bowls, Lena.” Kara chuckles as she starts to eat her cereal. I pour the tiny cookies into my bowl, then get up to grab a spoon.

“So this something that parents get their child to eat before they go to school?” I sit back down with my spoon.

“Well, if you’re lucky. I had to eat only on the weekends ‘cause the extra sugar would make me too fidgety at school. Which isn’t so good for a girl who is already fidgety and has powers that need to be controlled better”

“But now it’s a perfectly fine snack for you to eat at 4:10 in the morning? On a Saturday morning, I might add.”

“Time means nothing Lena, you have to enjoy what you can whenever you can.” She states while taking a big bite of cereal. “Now eat it before it gets soggy.”

I stare at the bowl, no time like the present I suppose. I take a bite and start to chew slowly. I can see Kare staring at me excitedly from the corner of my eye. I eventually swallow and face Kara who is still beaming at me. She makes it easy to love her. Which makes it even harder to say this,

“I’ve had better,” I say pushing the bowl slightly towards her.

“What? You’ve had better than Cookie Crisp? How is that possible?”

“Well from what I just tasted, not hard to do.” 

“I can’t believe this. You’re serious right now?” I nod. “I feel like this is something we should be arguing over. We could really be fighting over this.” I laugh and get up from my stool at the island and start to head back to the bedroom.

“Well if you want to fight about it, once you’re done eating you can sleep on the couch.”  
“Lena…” Kara says with a pout to her voice.

“Only kidding darling,” I stop to look over my shoulder, lowering my voice intentionally, “But do finish quickly, like you said it’s chilly.”

I just barely get back to the room and take my slippers off as I feel Kara woosh past me with her superspeed and suddenly I’m on the bed looking up at her. I glance over at the clock that says it’s 4:14 AM. 

“Well, I guess the early bird does get the worm after all,” I say smirking at Kara as she leans down to kiss me. She stops abruptly halfway down and a wave of concern passes over her face.

“What is it?” 

“So what cereal do you think is better than Cookie Crisp?” 

I laugh aloud at the ridiculousness of the question, and the situation in general. I don't answer and just pull her down towards me by her neck,  
“Just kiss me you fool,” I say, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my sister literally taught me to put the milk in first and i didnt know it was weird until i was at a friends house. anyways kara just seems like the type of person to do that so i thought it would be funny. thanks for reading! let me know what you think


End file.
